Urge :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: - No summary this time, it's just a pure smut – / KagaAo


**Title**: Urge

**Fandom**: KnB

**Ship**: Kagami x Aomine

**Rating**: MA

**Gender**: 100% smut, yaoi

**Summary**: - No summary this time, it's just a pure smut –

**A/N**: What a shame! I'm a teacher writing smut fanfics during my classes xD Ok the students were watching a movie so that's not that bad, right? LOL

I hope you guys like it! First KagaAo! (I still think that I am good at writing AoKaga rather than KagaAo)

And it was supposed to be a sketch for other fanfic and also a drabble! MyLord… This ship gonna ruin my life someday…!

**R&R!**

**NOT REVISED!** Who wants to do it, feel free to do so.

* * *

**URGE**

The small public bathroom stall in that bar hadn't being made for sure to accommodate two giants, dumbasses and impulsive basketball players. Nevertheless, this fact wasn't that important for the Too player neither to the Seirin player. Kagami had already pressed his body against Aomine's, who was stuck between the wall and Kagami while his mouth was being devoured by the other's tongue. Both were fighting into that kiss as if there was no tomorrow. Their hands were travelling quickly by each other's body, starting to undo their pants' zippers and buttons. Their shirts were all messy, as well as their hair. Their breaths were heavy and the kisses now were being directed to their necks, sucking and biting the skin exposed. Soft moans could be heard, but not loud enough to echo in the whole bathroom.

- Kagami. – Aomine's voice sounded husky.

The mentioned one looked at the other's lustful eyes. Intense red as the fire and deep blue as the night sky were locked and it was enough to let Kagami know that Aomine was getting impatient. If he wanted to still be able to dominate the Too Ace, he should hurry up.

- Yes. I got it. Turn around. – He said as an order and his voice lowered an octave, it was no more than a mutter. The other did what was commanded without a single complain.

Their pants and underwear were taken off thanks to Kagami's experienced hands. Kagami got down and spread Aomine's buttocks approaching his mouth to the dark skin, biting slightly one of them. In sequence he drew with his tongue the reddish bite mark and his tongue slithered to the pinkish little spot in the middle, starting to tease him as much as he could.

A heavy breath followed by a moan reverberated into Kagami's ears, who smirked in satisfaction with the reaction. Soon Kagami was in his feet again, tracing Aomine's lips with two fingers which were immediately taken into his mouth. Aomine's tongue circled all of them just for some seconds until Kagami took them out, guiding them to the other's entrance. In one single movement the Seirin player put the two fingers inside of Aomine whom let out some hoarse moans, while Kagami stretched him inside. The red-haired player's forehead was now laid on the Too's shoulder moaning and whispering embarrassing and sexy words to the other.

- Ah…! T-Taiga. Stop being an… Ah! Asshole. Uhn… God dammit! Fuck me already you idiot!

Aomine demanded and commanding tone had returned. And once more, a tiny line of realization shot off into Kagami's mind. If he really wanted to dominate that guy today, he needed to do it right now. Kagami agreed with a nod separating a few centimeters their bodies; he took off his fingers, grabbed his hard flesh and carefully started to put it in.

Aomine's hands clenched, as well as his jaw, he almost didn't even breathed until he felt his back against the other's torso again and a hand over one of his, intertwined their fingers. A hot and heavy breath hit his ear and soon his lobule was being bitten and sucked. The blue-haired teen moaned loud and pushed his hips against Kagami's, starting to move. Kagami followed him, starting with short and slow movements, increasing each second to one or two hard thrusts to finally reach a more aggressive swing and rhythm.

They didn't have all the time and soon someone could hear and discover them, so they needed to be quick, as quick as they could. Aomine's hand guided one of Kagami's hands to his erection. First he started to touch by himself his hard and sensitive flesh, but soon he let the other do the job. Both bodies were starting to get a bit sweaty, the moans started to be louder and their hips were shocking in a vicious and somewhat aggressive way. Their mouths searched for each other one more time, starting hungrily a lewd, panting and out of sync kiss.

They didn't last long. After some more thrusts Kagami came inside the other, as well as Aomine reached his apex.

Both of them were breathless and their minds were clouded. Their sanity coming back little by little until they had finally noticed that someone was knocking on the bathroom stall's door. Aomine frowned, his expression turned into a not so friendly one and with a fast movement he put his clothes on. When Kagami did the same, the tanned boy opened the door and a death glare was fixed on the smiling blonde in front of them.

- KISE! Get your ass outta here or I'm gonna beat you to death right now, right here!

Aomine started to spit out his rage, taking dangerous steps to reach the other, who had wavered three steps behind.

- So sorry, Aominecchi! So sorry! – He started to apologize.

Behind them Kuroko was staring at Kagami with questioning and inquisitive eyes. Kagami's face was as red as his own hair, but he didn't give back and looked straight at Kuroko.

- Stop looking at me like that. I… We didn't do anything… Wrong.

- If you say so. I believe in you Kagami-kun. Just… You both could try not to moan out loud in such places like this again. It's a bit troublesome.

With that sentence Kagami chose to be quiet and just walk along the other three guys out of there.


End file.
